


I'm mad about you

by goldilocks31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm the only one that gets to fuck you like this, do you understand?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm mad about you

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, being an M.A. student sucks. It's so much work, good thing I have the boys to keep me company.  
> I thought of this as I was listening to Sting's "Mad about you" one day. That sentence "You would make a prison of my life,  
> if you became another's wife" just resonated Dean and Cas in my ears, and then I found this beautiful fan art drawing and everything just clicked. Con-crit is welcome!

_“I’m mad about you”_. Cas would say those words to Dean when they had sex and Dean would press his ass closer to Cas’s crotch, asking his angel to fuck him deep. Those words alone would make Dean all flushed with want, they would make his heart race with excitement and he would moan and sigh for his angel so beautifully that Cas would thrust deep and Dean would come undone in his angel’s arms. After they calmed down a bit, Dean would fall asleep wrapped in big black wings that shut away all that was wrong in the world. Dean would give the world to feel like that right now.

He and Sam just barely escaped with their lives from an ambush of demons. It didn’t help that Charlie almost died too. Dean would’ve lost it if his sister got hurt. Sam made them food and made sure Charlie was alright before going to sleep. He offered to sleep with Dean, but Dean was in no mood. He needed his angel he needed to have this feeling of complete helplessness go away.

He needed to be wrapped in big black wings and to feel safe, he needed the world to go away for a while and to not feel so broken. Dean sighed to keep from crying, and decided to try and get some sleep. He’s spent the last hour screaming for Cas till he was blue in the face, Cas was either playing deaf or he truly couldn’t hear him. Either way, Dean was so done with this shit, he was tired and drained.  He must’ve fallen asleep quicker than he thought because he woke up at one a.m. to the sound of rustling feathers. Dean sat up in bed and looked at Cas with haunted eyes.

“Where the hell were you? I screamed for you till I was so hoarse I thought my voice would be gone for good. I almost died tonight, Sam and Charlie almost died, so you better have a damn good explanation for disappearing like this. We’re family, and you don’t bail on family, ever”. Dean was beyond hurt, he was jaded and too tired to even care.

Cas noticed he was going through the motions, saying words he knew he should be saying, like he was playing a role in some show and now it was Cas’s turn to answer. The angel took a deep breath and spoke quietly so as not to wake up Sam who was sleeping in the bed next to Dean’s.

“I was in Jerusalem, looking for a special sword that belonged to King Solomon. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when those demons attacked you I was busy trying to find a weapon that could potentially send Lucifer back to his cage. I was successful, not that you care about that. I’m a soldier Dean I go where I’m needed, not where I’m wanted. Never forget that.”

 Dean just gave a dry, sad laugh. “Oh so you’re a soldier now? Here I was thinking that you’re a general, one of the head honchos, but I stand corrected. Go away I’m too damn tired to even start telling you how full of it you are right now. Good night.” Cas looked at him like he was trying to read his face, to decipher what Dean was thinking and feeling somehow. “Dean, I wanted to be here, I couldn’t. I heard you call me, it broke my heart. I am sorry I caused you such pain it breaks my heart to see you like this. I want to make amends, may I?” Dean was so tired, but he had to admit that he still needed his angel. God damn him and his blue eyes.

Cas was stripping him slowly, making sure to kiss every inch of skin he was exposing. Dean was all heat he felt his skin flush with need and his breath come in short gasps. Cas ran his tongue across Dean’s chest and licked his nipples and Dean was all moans and sighs. Cas reached insided Dean’s boxers and wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping and squeezing gently. Dean bucked his hips up to Cas’s hand, he needed Cas to never stop playing with his cock. When Dean was so hard he thought he would explode, Cas took his hand away.

Dean was all sighs and moans, Cas was sucking him like his cock was the cure for all things. The angel knew just how much pressure to apply to make Dean go nuts, he knew just how to play with his balls so Dean would make that pleasure noise that meant he had enough teasing and needed Cas to lick his sensitive head or he would get violent. Cas sucked and licked him and Dean fisted the mattress to keep from screaming at the top of his lungs.

Cas lubed up his fingers very generously before taking Dean in his arms and massaging his prostate. The angel was propped up on pillows and Dean was half lying half sitting in his lap. Cas held him and pumped him hard while his fingers were making Dean crazy. When Cas thought he had enough teasing, he took his fingers away and entered Dean slowly. His other hand continued to pump Dean hard and play with his balls.

 Cas found his neck and kissed it, it made Dean shiver with need. “I have no idea what you’ve done to me, but I cannot get enough of you. I love being inside you, making you squirm and pant with lust. You would make a prison of my life, if you became another’s wife.” Cas purred and Dean shivered.”Though you hold the keys to ruin of everything I see, I’m mad about you. I’m the only one that gets to fuck you like this, do you understand my angel? Be a good boy and come hard for me. I love you.”

 Cas entered Dean with force, and Dean screamed hard. He couldn’t help it. Cas was playing with him and fucking him hard at the same time. This was beyond hot, it was cosmic. Cas came with this beautiful sigh and pulled out of Dean slowly, kissing him deep. When the kiss broke, big black wings wrapped around him and shut the world away. “I love you my angel. Sleep, I’ll watch over you.” Dean leaned into his angel’s embrace, sighing with content and fell asleep wrapped in his angel’s warmth.


End file.
